The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to real-time bidding and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to automatically optimized real-time bidding of advertisement (ad) networks on ad spots.
Maximizing the usage of ad spots inventory is a requirement of online advertisement. Ad inventory is usually supplied by ad networks paid by advertisers but do not guarantee to provide and play their ad in an ad spot. Ad networks are usually characterized by fluctuations in the rate of ads provided and in latency. In addition, sometimes an ad network replies to an ad request with an ad, breaks the bidding sequence, but fails to provide an ad.
In current real-time bidding processes, on-going manual modifications of the bidding sequence are done to minimize these damages.